


Together Peaceful

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a chin digging into her shoulder, and curls tickling her face, and Buffy groaned softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Together Peaceful  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/ Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Doctor Who are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _There was a chin digging into her shoulder, and curls tickling her face, and Buffy groaned softly._

There was a chin digging into her shoulder, and curls tickling her face, and Buffy groaned softly. Mumbling sleepily, incoherently really, she tried to raise an arm to push the curls from her eyes, only to realize it was pinned. Another little groan escaped her and she tugged at the arm; ineffectually. The long, slender body pressed against her, pinning her arm beneath and between them, hardly budged. The little that it did budge only dug his chin into her shoulder more than it already was, and she made a little whining noise without meaning to. Above her, slightly less sleepy, she heard a low chuckle, and the hair in her face shifted. Moments later, skittering fingers and nails danced across the bare skin of her other shoulder, tickling lightly, and the blonde shivered away. Sleepier even than she and River, the Doctor grunted and threw his arm over her without waking, pinning her even further.

"Problems, sweetheart?" Sleepy or not, there was a trace of wickedness still if her voice, and Buffy rolled her eyes up to look at her. There was a lazy smirk on her face, her nails still dancing ticklishly along her skin, making her squirm as best as she was able.

"Not fair," she pouted and, much to his apparent displeasure if his groan was any indication, she tried to wiggle further under the Doctor, to escape River's fingers, and there was another chuckle from the older woman. "Not s'pposed to take advantage of sleepy Buffy."

"Oh, but that's the best time to take advantage of you," River answered, and her touch shifted, danced across her collarbone, up her neck, and then Buffy couldn't fight back the squeak that escaped. Almost on top of her now, the Doctor grunted again, and their first indication that he had joined them was the muttered,

"Oh stop it, the both of you." The chin in her shoulder turned, no longer digging in, and then a bleary hazel eye was blinking up at her through shaggy brown locks. After a moment, it swept past her, up to River, and narrowed. "I was sleeping rather nicely before you started antagonizing her," he complained, a mulish tone lacing through the sleepiness.

" _You_ might've been, but she wasn't, sweetie," River chuckled, but the ticklish touches stilled all the same. The Doctor shifted to one side, unpinning Buffy's arm, and then River was leaning down, laying a kiss on his lips, then one on Buffy's. Moments later, she tugged both Buffy and the Doctor up and closer, comfortably cuddled this time, and she repeated the kisses. "Now back to sleep."

"Mmmm." Buffy inhaled slowly and considered. Then nestled her head on River's chest as the Doctor wrapped an arm around them both. Together, the three of them drifted off once more.


End file.
